Shou Hei Kun
Shou Hei Kun (born Chu Zi (chin.)) was one of the Four Pillars of Ryo Fui and the Chancellor of the Right in the court of the State Qin. He is a strategic genius and the Head of Military Affairs under King Ei Sei of Qin. In the strategist academy, he instructed Mou Ten, Mou Ki and Ten in the ways of strategic warfare. Appearance Shou Hei Kun is always seen in a robe in the court.On the battlefield, he wears a Qin general's armor. He has long hair and a short goatee. The author describes him as very good looking as seen in his stats below. Personality As a military strategist, he always acts calm and well-considered. Even Mou bu seems to have a lot of respect towards him. And he can even spot talent, as he said he wanted Shin to be his associate. History Eleven years ago, he was the first person of talent to be recruited by Ryo Fui after his promotion as chancellor. He was also the former prince of Chu that was abandoned by his state after coming to Qin as a political hostage. He was best of friends with Moubu and would go on to become one of Ryofui's 4 Pillars. Story Appearing at Sanyou along with Ri Shi, Shou Hei Kun announces that the region of Sanyou will now be called "Tougun" and 10,000 Qin citizens will be immigrated there to occupy the land. Telling the troops that Tougun is now part of Qin soil, he states that it must be protected at all costs. Shou Hei Kun is later promoted to the position of Chancellor of the Right in the Qin court. Upon hearing of the invasion by Chu, Shou Hei Kun points out the cunning behind Chu's advance as it bypasses Generals Mou Bu and Chou Tou, comparing their presence to a "poison" which would spread if left unchecked. When news of Sai Taku's success in Qin reached the royal palace, he mentions that the threat of Qi behind the allied states will make them uneasy and the issue of the Wei army that had penetrated the deepest into Qin lands. After running various counter scenarios with other strategists, Shou Hei Kun is seen visibly exhausted as he states that Qin has a "one in five" chance of surviving the coming army. Upon gathering Qin's great generals to the capital, Shou Hei Kun then explained the strategy he had in mind. He explained that with Qin's current military resources, they did not have the slightest chance of stopping the coalition army's invasion. Hence, they would abolish all the various defense lines that they had set up between the coalition army and Kanyou. The key focus was having all their citizens and soldiers pull back to their respective cities and allow the coalition army to pass through uncontested to reach the national gate of Kankoku Pass. Meeting separately with Mou Bu, he remarks on the change within the great general due to Ou Ki's death and speaks on how recent events took the state by surprise. State of Ai Arc Around ten days before the events of the Coming of Age Ceremony, he sent a coded message to his pupil Ka Ryo Ten, warning her about the events that will transpire at the ceremony. At Kinen Temple, he publicly announced that he parted ways from Ryo Faction and joined the Ei Sei Faction. Abilities Though he is just a strategist, Sai Taku hints that he is even stronger or possibly a better General than Mou Bu. This was confirmed by his vassal Kai Oku and was demonstrated when he single-handedly tore through enemy lines by himself at Kanyou. Later on, he was able to easily slay the Duke of Juuteki in a dual where he disarmed and beheaded his opponent swiftly with only two blows. Gallery Manga | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Strategists Category:Qin Strategists Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Shou Hei Kun Army Category:Royal Palace Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Article stubs Category:Four Pillars of Ryo Category:Chu Category:Princes